Una última vez
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Porqué el emperador no pudo amar a su hijo? Porque no reconoció quien era. Al menos una última vez necesitaba ver a su madre y poder sentir el amor del que todos presumen. Le bastaba una vez, una última vez para sentir aquel amor, aquel abrazo con el que siempre soño.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Mi niño August! No entiendo como es que le pudieron hacer esto a mi niño, el sólo quería a sus padres juntos y comprender el porque no fue amado. ¡Fuera todo tipo de burla a este personaje! No tiene porque recibir ese trato y esa forma de burla. ¡August era sólo un niño! Me duele tanto que no pude evitar escribir esta corta historia para narrar aquello qu tanto me dolió por ver.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

**_Una última vez..._**

_¿Porqué el emperador no amó a su hijo?_

_Precht me abandonó. Pero no lo odio. Conocí a Zeref y Mavis en mis recuerdos, tenía suficiente poder mágico para hacerlo. Mi infancia fue dura, hacía todo lo que podía para sobrevivir. Pero fue mi padre quien me salvó, mi padre no sabía nada de mí. Empecé a trabajar para mi padre, íbamos a crear una nación pero no importaba si no me reconocía. Mi padre me puso mi nombre, August, ese es mi nombre._

_¿Porqué el emperador no amó a su hijo?_

_Porque..._

_No reconoció quien era..._

**.o.**

El dolor que August guardaba en su pecho, era un dolor que nadie podía llegar a imaginar. El dolor, incluso, se esconde detrás de una sonrisa, detrás del mago más fuerte. Toda su vida se la pasó buscando la manera en que podía decirle a Zeref que él era el hijo que tuvo con la chica que tanto amo. Siempre intentó decirle a su padre pero cuando estaba frente a el y con sólo mirarlo, el sólo pensaba que se lo podía decir en otro momento, de otra manera. Tal pareciera, que no bastaba con que había tomado la misma costumbre de ser curioso y aprender lo que aquellos libros decían. También vestir casi como su padre, su cabello casi peinado como él y esos ojos oscuros, herencia de él. No se podía negar que tenía un tanto parecido pero su padre nunca lo noto.

Cuando salia de viaje, era a él quien lo llevaba a recorrer el mundo, conocer nuevas culturas, nuevas gentes. Escuchar sus historias sobre su familia, como eran sus padres, como era su hermano menor. Escucharlo reír al recordar como preocuparse al notar aquella mirada nostálgica. Le llegaba a ilusionar escuchar sobre sus abuelos, sobre su tío, realmente le hubiera gustado conocerlos, aunque podia hacerlo con su tío Natsu pero prefirió no hacerlo cuando aún no se encontraba en ese tiempo. Le gustaba salir a conocer al mundo junto con su padre pero cuando Zeref no lo podía llevar, era él quien se quedaba en su lugar. De alguna manera, eso lo llegaba a ilusionar, que lo tomará en cuenta para poder tomar un lugar importante en el Imperio. Aquel imperio que ambos construyeron, que ambos soñaron con tener un día.

Cada noche, mientras leía, a él le llegaban esos recuerdos de sus padres, de su dura infancia y desde el momento en que abandonado, esa última que vio a su madre encerrada en aquel cristal. Tener los recuerdos de su querida madre, como sonreía despreocupadamente, las aventuras que tenía como su deseo de conocer a las hadas. August miraba cada noche las estrellas, siempre estaba al pendiente por si alguna hada se cruzaba en su camino y le podía conceder su deseo. Que su amada madre despertara de ese sueño eterno, que saliera de aquel lugar escondido de entre algún lugar del otro continente y pudiera estar con él como con su padre. Siempre quiso sentir un abrazo de ella, un regaño o tal vez un golpe. Escuchar su dulce voz pronunciando su nombre, sonreír con cariño y acariciar sus cabellos, los cabellos que tenían su mismo color.

En su juventud, varias veces visitó el gremio, aquel lugar que su madre construyó, aquel lugar que su madre tanto amo. Leía divertido las letras que tenían como título. Entraba como un fantasma a observar todo a su alrededor, era un ambiente divertido pero tan familiar, un lugar acogedor que le hubiera gustado vivir. Pero lamentablemente, aquello no era para él, solo era un simple desconocido, no podia llegar y decir que era el hijo de Mavis cuando todos creyeron que estaba muerta, mucho menos decir que era hijo de Zeref por la mala reputación que tiene su padre. Se iba con los ánimos por los suelos, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a su madre, podría descongelarla de aquel lugar y se la llevaría.

El sueño de tener a su madre a su lado. De sentirla, era aquel deseo que ni las hadas le podrían cumplir. Así pasó toda su vida, caminando por la luz y oscuridad, mirando el cielo despejado o el cielo oscuro. Mirando las nubes como las estrellas, en búsqueda de aquello que tanto quería. El amor de su madre. Cada que salía de viaje como su padre, miraba aquellas familias, los padres unidos y un pequeño niño entre ellos. El amor de familia era muy notorio, el amor de una madre era bastante grande y el nunca lo pudo obtener. Quería ser como esos niños, ser abrazado por su madre cuando se caiga y se raspe las rodillas. Sentir los besos en sus mejillas, como quitaba las lágrimas y escuchar el cuanto era amado.

¿Era mucho pedir aquello? Al parecer si.

**.o.**

**¿Porqué no me amaron?**

**.o.**

¿Porqué detuvo su hechizo final?

Era algo que sólo August podia comprender, acabaría con toda vida que se encontraba en aquella ciudad que escondía a su madre, mataría aquellos que le impedían verla por todo ese tiempo, aquellos quienes tenían su amor, si el no pudo ser amado, entonces nadie podría recibir aquel amor. Estaba listo, acabaría con todo, regresaría con su padre pero tal vez fue aquel instinto el que le provocó detenerse. El amor de padres que presenció, le hizo recordar aquel amor que siempre deseo. Fue aquel impulso el que le provocó voltear al sentir aquella mirada sobre él. No podia creer lo que sus ojos veían, se sintió nervioso pero también indefenso al ver aquella mirada de ella. Su madre estaba ahí, le miraba con enojo, trataba de concentrar toda su magia para poder sobrevivir a ese fuerte ataque. Ella estaba luchando, ella está ahí, viva y tratando de sobrevivir.

Recordó aquellas palabras dichas...

_Sólo su madre..._

_Puede detenerlo..._

Ver a su madre con vida, verla ahí era lo que siempre había deseado pero para su desgracia, ya había sido demasiado tarde para ese tan esperado encuentro que todo ese tiempo soño. Era un enemigo de ella, era alguien malo, alguien quien no debía merecer su amor. Rogaba porque su padre lo perdonará al cancelar el hechizo, rogaba porque su padre no lo odiara por tomar tal decisión pero sobre todo, rogaba porque su madre no lo odiara. Había agotado su magia, había consumido todo lo que le quedaba por vida. Tuvo a su padre a su lado y fue feliz pero le hacía falta algo más, el amor y cariño de una madre, de aquella madre por la que siempre soño y que ahora, sólo podía verla en sus últimos momentos. Guardar ese pedazo de momento en su memoria mientras siente como va llegando su tan ansiado final.

No podia odiar a su padre pero tampoco podia odiar a su madre por tan horrible destino que les tocó caminar. No podia odiarlos porque ninguno tuvo idea que era su hijo, que tuvieron un hijo que siempre espero el momento para verlos juntos. Sólo pudo sonreír al final, una última vez la vio, una última vez pudo soñar con verla ahí. Una última vez para todo. Cerró sus ojos con cansancio, tarde pero su sueño al fin de cumplió.

**_"Me bastaba una vez. Una sola vez. Quería que me abrazaras al menos una vez..."_**

**-¡Mamá!**

Miles de destellos volaron por el cielo. En el momento que decidiera abrir los ojos, sabía que los vería en aquel mundo tan brillante, acompañado de sus padres, de sus abuelos que los esperaban al fin. Buscando una nueva posibilidad de volver a nacer, de volver a encontrarse y enamorar.

Una nueva posibilidad para poder estar en sus brazos sin una guerra de por medio. Una nueva oportunidad en la vida.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**En esta última temporada, hubo demasiado personajes que no podías odiarlos por el simple echo de ser enemigos del gremio, simplemente no podíamos odiarlo al saber sus razones, August fue uno de esos personajes que se merece el cariño y el amor de todos. ¡No podemos odiar a nuestro niño preciado!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 29 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
